Kiyomi Yuki
Kiyomi Hyuga (日向清美, Hyuga Kiyomi) born Yuki (由紀), is a kunoichi from Konohagakure’s Team Kaori and is a descendant of the Yuki clan. She is the older sister of Mizuko Yuki and twin sister of Raiden Yuki. Inspired by Sakura’s desire to be more useful, she trains under her squad leader, Kaori Senju, and also Tsunade, to get better control over her chakra and learn medical ninjutsu. She later becomes widely known for her beauty and skill and marries Kaito Hyuga. 'Background' Kiyomi was born and raised in the Land of Water; she grew up in an area that had a rather cold environment. She also grew up without a father as he had died in the war, protecting his family and village. Instead, Kiyomi grew up with her younger sister, Mizuko Yuki, her twin brother, Raiden, and her mother, Mizu Yuki. She also grew up with a close bond with her two older cousins, Aiko, and Haku Yuki. She grew up in the same snowy village as Haku and her land was still suffering from war. She heard many stories about Gato and his large company. This is something Mizu decided to tell the Third Hokage about, and something that contributed to Kiyomi seeing the death of her older cousin. Then, those with Kekkei Genkai were becoming feared and hated all out of the concern that their existence would only bring out more war, suffering, and death. Not long after Kiyomi’s mother realized this would be a problem, she decided to take her two daughters and move to Konohagakure; since she was scared her children would trust the wrong people and news that her children had a Kekkei Genkai would spread. When Kiyomi did live in the leaf village, she was rather social and befriended Hinata Hyuga. When she started the academy, she was bullied for being from another land, and for being rather short. Over time though, Kiyomi's bullies left her alone, since she never let them get to her. Because of this, she became more popular. Through this popularity, she met and befriended Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Though in her house, there was trouble brewing as Aiko had moved months after Kiyomi did, yet Haku was still nowhere to be seen. Then Aiko revealed the truth about Haku’s true whereabouts and that he left with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. This devastated Kiyomi, as not only was she terrified by the power of the Swordsman, she truly thought that she could trust Haku. This caused Kiyomi to want to forget about Haku altogether, but she could never truly get away from her past and constantly worried about Haku and his fate. Back at the academy, Sasuke Uchiha’s popularity among girls was rapidly increasing. When her two closest friends Sakura and Ino both fell for him, and with the rumor going around that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, she cut her hair down with help from her mother so that it no longer fell to her mid-back but was chin length. She eventually cut off her ties with both of them since she couldn’t relate to them and this started her dislike for Sasuke Uchiha at the beginning of the series. She then went to strengthen her bond with Hinata Hyuga and later befriended Nozomi Haruno. Kiyomi graduated from the academy with high grades and near mastery and full understanding of her Kekkei Genkai. 'Personality' As a child, Kiyomi was rather stubborn. After hearing about Haku’s fate she became colder. A trait that she was known for was her stubborn and aggressiveness. Kiyomi was never afraid to speak her mind such as telling Itsuki Yamanaka if he ever wanted to get a girlfriend he would have to be much less annoying. Also, she told Kaito Hyuga if he wanted friends he needs to become more social. Both of which were her future teammates. She later passed this down to her daughter, Saki Hyuga. Kiyomi is also a tomboy. Yet, she had emotional insecurities and trust issues after she heard about what happened to Haku. She covers this up with her usual sassy and mouthy nature. Kiyomi is rather quick-tempered and can be harsh if she is angered enough, such as telling Sakura she was physically weak and needed to become stronger at a rather young age in the academy. Kiyomi also makes fun of her brother, but loves him a lot and often looks out for him. She can be merciless against those who injure her comrades and cares for her friends deeply to the point where she would use her own body as a shield to protect them. She also gets along very well with the jonins of Konoha and even has a father-daughter bond with Genma Shiranui, whom her sensei is married to. She was noted to be cheerful and Kaori even noted that she was the silly and troublesome one in her group and showed immaturity and friendliness as a child. She was always a feminist and showed a strong dislike for her male classmates in the academy and especially disliked Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. She called Naruto Uzumaki annoying once, yet showed him respect later on and became one of his close friends. Because of her attitude, Shino Aburame held a grudge against her and often called her annoying alongside Kiba, much to the distaste of Hinata. Her own sister was more mature than she was and Kiyomi openly admitted this. Aiko was also shocked at her bravery and boldness yet Kiyomi has never told anyone it was because of Ino and Naruto that she became bolder and more courageous. Her mother was also shocked and surprised at how smart-mouthed, out-spoken, and bold her eldest daughter was. Raiden only came to dislike his sister because of this attitude and him, Kiba, and Itsuki always rivaled Kiyomi, Sakura, and Ino but he ended up becoming close to his sister later on and they both truly care for each other. She was also noted to be friendly and kind to people she cares for. She also has a soft side and uses proper honorifics in the right situations. Kiyomi also cares deeply for her comrades and loved ones, caring more about their well-being than her own at times. As she grew up, she showed more respect to males and started to respect Shino more, yet he never came to stop disliking her any less. Kiba became one of her close friends in adulthood but admits that she is still pretty annoying. Gaara also seems to feel the same way Kiba does. Kankuro also seems to dislike her as much as Shino does. When an academy student she despised every girl in her year besides Sakura, Ino, and Hinata since they all loved Sasuke and were more interested in boys than actually being shinobi and Kiyomi found that annoying. She was rather happy when they didn’t graduate since they were ill-prepared for the duties of a shinobi. Sakura and Ino were the only exceptions since those two were the only girls who did not bully Kiyomi. Hinata was the only one not in love with Sasuke besides Kiyomi herself, so they became close as well and Hinata did not bully Kiyomi either. Many boys in her year disliked her as she disliked them in return and made fun of their gender. As a mother, Kiyomi has become gentler over time and has appreciated the idea of beauty through development. She also values peace, though her family is still frightened by her temper and the rage that follows. She also loves her family and would not hesitate to fight those who hurt them and showed fierce loyalty to her loved ones when anyone insulted them. However, she can be strict and has even physically disciplined her son on a few occasions, clearly showing she is not above it. She also can tell exactly what her son and husband are thinking at times. She is, like her best friend, Temari, the matriarch of her family and her daughter, son, and husband fear her wrath and try to avoid it. She does care for her children and her husband, however, and is usually very kind, affectionate, and patient as well as loyal and supportive. She also seemed to have feelings towards Itsuki in Part I, but later she had a crush on Kaito which many of her friends, especially Ino, teased her on. Kiyomi was rather bashful for her usual personality when she was around him but later became more confident. Unknowingly to her, Kaito reciprocated her feelings and this led them to eventually get married. Like Kaito and Itsuki, Kiyomi is a firm believer in the Will of Fire. 'Appearance' Kiyomi has fair skin, straight dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Her hair was chin length when she was a child, then it went down to her shoulder blades in Part I, then to her mid-back in Part II, and finally down to her waist as an adult. According to Kakashi Hatake, she bore a slight resemblance to Rin Nohara. In Part I, she wore a blue sweatshirt with an aqua hoodie and black bike shorts as well as a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. As a child, she wore a long-sleeved, high collard yellow shirt and white bike shorts. In both Parts, I and II, Kiyomi's casual clothing consisted of a white shirt underneath a cyan sleeveless top and black shorts. In Part II, Kiyomi wears a long-sleeved teal top. She also wears black shorts underneath and accompanying these are black fingerless gloves and a medical pouch. The cloth of her forehead protector changes to black and she wears it around her upper left arm. She wears black, low heeled boots and a necklace from Aiko to celebrate her becoming a chunin. Around the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kiyomi gained Strength of a Hundred Seal in the form of a purple diamond on her forehead. She also wore the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket, unzipped, and the assorted clothing. She also wore a wrist-mounted device to launch senbon at her opponents, which she dipped in poison. Two years after, Kiyomi wore a high-collared, short-sleeved, blue qipao dress that ended on her mid-thigh with slits on the side and the same black shorts underneath as well as white gloves. In adulthood, Kiyomi wears a white, short-sleeved blouse underneath a blue top. Accompanying this is light-colored pants, which go down mid-way down her calves, and black fingerless gloves as well as high heels like Sakura Uchiha's. She wears blue nail polish. Though not visible through her bangs, she wears blue tassel tangling-like earrings, like Tenten. When on duty, she dons the Konoha flak jacket over her clothes, she also stopped wearing her forehead protector. Her hair is also much longer, going down to her waist, and she gained more of a slender and shapely figure. Kiyomi's front hair bangs have also changed. Abilities As a descendant of the Yuki clan and apprentice and student of a Senju, Kiyomi is a very powerful and skilled kunoichi. After undergoing training she adds more variety to her fighting style and becomes much more powerful. She is also widely known for her chakra control and skill in medical ninjutsu. Her main weakness in battle is her noticeably high lack of skill in genjutsu and too many hand seals can also hurt her, yet she is skilled nonetheless. 'Physical Prowess' Trained under Kaori, a relative of the Sannin Tsunade, it’s only natural that Kiyomi would be taught how to build up and release chakra in her fists, and if she wanted, her feet. When she releases this power on her target, it causes major damage. With this power, she can increase her ability to withstand major attacks. She can also lift things much heavier than she is. Though she was rarely seen fighting with taijutsu in Part I, she used it in Part II after weakening her opponents with Ice Release. This became a major part of her fighting style. When Kiyomi releases her seal, her physical powers become enhanced. Another one of Kiyomi’s strong points is her speed. Her sheer speed alone made her hard for Haku to defeat. She is also very agile and has good reflexes. 'Chakra Control' Kiyomi was taught chakra control as it was a major thing Kaori tried to get her students to master when they genin in Part I. When Kaori saw that Kiyomi’s skill in chakra control could help her become a skilled medical ninja, she took her to Tsunade to give Kiyomi the training she needed to become one. The main objective of getting Tsunade’s help in Kiyomi’s training was to increase her chakra supply so, like Sakura; she could eventually master Strength of a Hundred Seal. Kiyomi and Sakura both got the same types of training on chakra control and how to master it, they also both ended up being extremely skilled at it and both kunoichis turned it into one of their strong points. In Part I not much was known about Kiyomi’s chakra control but in Part II she turned it into one of her strong points in battle and it’s also where she gets lots of her techniques from such as the Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Healing Technique, and many other types of Medical Ninjutsu. This ended up becoming the first thing Kiyomi taught Saki after she became a genin. Kiyomi has stated multiple times that chakra control is one of the most important skills in a ninja, saying that she would be nowhere if she did not master proper chakra control and that it is not only vital in medical ninjutsu but in many types of jutsu in general. 'Medical Ninjutsu' When Kiyomi went to Kaori, her main and only goal was to learn medical ninjutsu to ensure that no one she loved would die again. The advanced medical ninjutsu that Kiyomi and Sakura were taught required incredible chakra control, which they both managed to bring themselves to do. This amount of skill to be found in such young kunoichi or anyone, in general, was rare. Whenever Kiyomi releases her seal, she does not have to retreat in battle or worry about her injuries, instead, it seems to only increase her confidence and determination. With such training and help from the Sannin herself, Kiyomi could heal fatal injuries done to her or anyone else. She was taught the basics of poisoning and coated her kunai and shuriken or any weapon with poison after proper training from Shizune. Though not as skilled as Sakura, she came rather close and was a near expert in self-restoration and weapon coating. She is also very skilled in healing others and played a major part in the Fourth Shinobi World War as she played a major part in healing most of the wounded when Sakura and her other medical superiors could not. Kiyomi can also create poisons difficult for others to counter; even people who know much about poisons still have a hard time creating antidotes. This is something she went to Ino for, as she did not learn about it when she was trained under Kaori. Despite the help she was given, it’s still not one of her strong points in medical ninjutsu. 'Ninjutsu' Kiyomi’s main weapon in battle is her utilization of wind and water-natured chakra to create the Ice Release. Not only could she fight with wind and water style ninjutsu but she could also use Ice Release techniques such as Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. She is just as skilled in using her two chakra natures separately as she is using them together such as using the Water Clone Technique or the Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. She can also use wind style jutsu such as Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale or Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball. Combined with her monster strength, medical ninjutsu, and speed she is a deadly and formidable opponent. By the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, around the time Kiyomi mastered Strength of a Hundred Seal, she could use the Summoning Technique and, like Sakura and Tsunade, could summon the giant slug, Katsuyu. By having Katsuyu split apart, Kiyomi can remotely monitor her allies and can replenish and heal their chakra as needed. Also, she can use Lightning, Yin, and Yang chakra natures. Though she is not seen directly using any of these except for Yin Release, Itsuki and Kaito both stated that though she barely uses it, Kiyomi’s Lightning Ball technique is powerful. Though as powerful as it might be, Kiyomi will only use her lightning style ninjutsu as a last resort. 'Intelligence' Kiyomi’s keen intellect is one of her main weapons. She uses it to get her targets to reveal their weakness or weak point. Also, she sometimes plays dead and tricks her opponents into lowering their guards. Also, her analytical thinking process, something that Kakashi thinks she got from Haku, helps her force her opponents into drawing out their weakness. She can pick up on patterns and guess enemy tactics quicker after training her mind more at the end of Part I. Kiyomi’s IQ helps her greatly with her fighting style of weakening her target with ninjutsu, then finishing them off with taijutsu. She is also good at following directions and has a cunning side to her personality. Part I ' 'Prologue- Land of the Waves Main Article: Prologue-Land of Waves Arc After graduating, Kiyomi is enraged to learn that she is assigned to a squad with Itsuki Yamanaka. She is later seen with Hinata, walking through the village happily discussing their friendship. It is unknown whether Kiyomi's squad was assigned the bell test, however, it has been hinted that they were. After being summoned to the mission reception area, Kiyomi is assigned a C-rank mission with Team 7: escorting Mr.Tazuna to the Land of the Waves. The only reason that Kiyomi went on this mission instead of one with her actual squad was that of the background knowledge she had of the Land of Waves, hearing many stories and even learning several different routes there as a child in Kirigakure. Soon after leaving Konoha, Sakura and Kiyomi were busy rebuilding their friendship, only to be attacked by the Demon Brothers. Kiyomi and Sakura place themselves in front of Tazuna to protect him until Kakashi is able to capture the brothers and stop them. Being forced to talk, Tazuna admits that the brothers were hired assassins to kill him, but he could not afford the money he needed for proper bodyguard details. Despite the mission now being classified as an A-rank mission, Team 7 and Kiyomi agree to continue after Naruto's oath of pain. When they reach the Land of Waves, Kiyomi and Team 7 are attacked by Zabuza Momochi. Sakura once again puts herself in front of Tazuna, and Kiyomi places herself in front of her friend ready to defend her or help Naruto and Sasuke who were currently fighting him off. After Zabuza is seemingly killed by Haku, Kiyomi starts to feel near depression and raised her suspicions about the boy's true identity. Nevertheless, Kiyomi helps bring Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. There, Kakashi's suspicions are raised as well and question Zabuza's death, only to conclude that he was not dead and was training that very minute. He then has them perform theTree Climbing Practice to improve their chakra control. Kiyomi easily mastered it due to her being trained this way by her sensei prior to this mission, and Sakura mastered it on her first try as well thus, leaving the friends in charge of protecting and helping Tazuna. A week later, the rest of their friends join them, and they head back to the bridge. They reach the bridge, only to find that Haku and Zabuza are waiting for them. Kiyomi agrees to fight Haku and help Sasuke, as she told Kakashi about her suspicions the night before they left and he agreed to let her fight. She is soon trapped in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors alongside Sasuke and she quickly tried explaining the way that this particular jutsu works, however, despite being the one that protected Sasuke from most of the attacks, she soon passed from exhaustion as she could not simultaneously protect Sasuke and fight off her older cousin. She passed out sometime after Naruto's arrival. Though she was able to regain her consciousness quickly, she woke up just in time to see Sasuke pass out and Naruto lose it. Kiyomi witnessed Naruto unwittingly access the Nine-Tails Chakra and was at first rather scared of his power. That strength allowed Naruto to destroy Haku's mirrors and, to Kiyomi's horror, Haku was truly unmasked proving Kiyomi's fears. She watched Haku ask Naruto to kill him since he feels of no use to Zabuza and was going to intervene when Haku stopped Naruto and protected Zabuza from Kakashi's Lightning Cutter Technique, sacrificing his own life. He quickly tells Kiyomi he's sorry for what he's done and told her to tell her clansmen about his death. Kiyomi tearfully complies. When Zabuza refuses to appreciate Haku's sacrifice, Naruto scolds him and shouts about Haku giving up his life to protect someone precious to him. Not caring about anything else, Kiyomi ends up breaking down completely after Naruto's speech and started crying all over Haku's corpse, holding it close to her body saying how much she missed him already. She at first didn't notice that Zabuza was dead until Sakura put her hand on her friend's shoulder and informed everyone else about Sasuke's status. Soon after Sasuke's recovery, they returned to Konoha via Tazuna's finished bridge. She then informed her clansmen about Haku's death as he had asked and broke down again. 'Chunin Exams ' Main Article: Chunin Exams To take her mind off of Haku's death and end her depression, Kaori decided to enter Kiyomi and her team into the Chunin Selection Exams. Though this might have been Kaori's main reason to enroll her team into the Exams, the strength, and skill of her students was certainly enough to prove them worthy of taking the Exams. Shortly before the start of the exams, Kiyomi starts to talk to Hinata and they discuss the exams. For the first portion of the exams, they are given a written exam with too high of a difficulty level for your standard, average genin to answer. Despite the fact that Kiyomi had a high IQ at the time, she was too overwhelmed by the questions and was able to answer only one of the questions. Itsuki then used his Mind Body Switch Technique to copy the answers of Ino, since he had seen her do the same thing to Sakura thus knowing that Ino would have the right answers and then transferred the answers to his teammates. For the second stage of the exams, Team 4 enters the Forest of Death to take part in a 5-day survival exercise. Kiyomi, Kaito, and Itsuki think with a similar mindset to that of Team 10, and try to avoid conflict to not tire themselves out and save their energy for when they really need it. They soon meet up with Team 10 themselves and discover that they have the same scroll as them and decide not to engage in any conflict. They then see Sakura fighting off a team of Oto-ninon her own. Ino and Kiyomi recall their childhood memories and Kiyomi remembers the comfort Sakura gave to her when Haku died and both teams decided to help Sakura. Team 10 initiates Formation Ino-Shika-Cho and trap the sound ninja. Kiyomi's team gives assistance and helps fight and beat the ninja. Neither teams were able to keep up that much of a fight, however, despite the fact that neither teams had engaged in too much combat before the fight against the Oto-nin, they were still tired and hungry, and didn't have enough energy to keep the fight going. Kiyomi fought off Dosu Kinuta when he broke out of Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, yet got many cuts and bruises on her body, looking much like Sakura herself, tired, torn up, beaten, and slightly bloody. Then, Sasuke Uchiha regained his consciousness and activated his new curse seal and frightened Ino shocking Kiyomi at his power. After the ninja retreat, Kiyomi bids good luck to her friends and leaves exhausted as she had done the most work and received the most damage out of everyone in her cell. Kiyomi passed the second exam and the remaining genin take part in one-on-one combat for the preliminary matches. For her match, Kiyomi is pitted against her brother, Raiden. Both struggle to come up with a strategy to defeat the other as they both have the same Kekkei Genkai and trained with each other in their free time. Kiyomi eventually manages to come up with a strategy to defeat her brother: play dead and make him lower his guard, then one-shot him when his guard was down. Kiyomi admitted that it was not one of her best ideas and that she could have thought of better, but did not have the time to. Her plan barely worked and she was left in a worse condition than before. She knocked her brother out and passed out right after she was declared the winner of the match. After Raiden woke up, Kiyomi hugged him tightly and told him that she was the winner of the match with a smirk on her face. This did irritate Raiden, but he hugged his sister back nonetheless, happy that she had finally smiled after Haku's death. They both admitted that it was the first time they had hugged each other out of pure love. Kiyomi is later scheduled to fight Itsuki. Kiyomi is later seen relaxing with Sakura, Ino, and Aiko. At other times, she is seen talking to and training with Hinata. Her mother helped train her up slightly and Ino even decided to give Kiyomi tips about how to defeat the Mind Body Switch Technique and Itsuki himself. When the finalists gather, Kiyomi watches several battles until her own. When it's time for her fight, Kiyomi quickly goes to the arena and prepares to fight Itsuki Yamanaka, listening to Ino and Sakura cheering her on against him. They exchanged insults and began to spar. It began with Kiyomi using water style ninjutsu against him and him dodging it. He then considered using Mind Body Switch Technique against Kiyomi but knew it was not smart since he did not have anyone to back him up and she would easily be declared the winner by Genma if he tries to and she dodges it. Because of this, he resorts to using ninjutsu and taijutsu against her which proves to challenge her. She skillfully dodged most of his attacks, yet got hit by some of them suffering damage. She enforces chakra into her taijutsu to make it stronger and used her ninjutsu to its full power to defeat him. Kiyomi used her Ice Release to weaken him and used her chakra-enforced taijutsu to weaken him more and lower his defenses. She then threw several kunai and shuriken at Itsuki and he dodged them all and ran towards her. He inflicted almost major damage to Kiyomi but she still managed to overpower him by being able to get behind him after she threw the weapons at him and punched his arm from his blind spot after jumping behind him, making him fall over. Then, Kiyomi was able to pin Itsuki to the ground with her fist to his face. The battle strategy used by Kiyomi was a weaker version of the one she currently uses. She was then declared the winner by Genma Shiranui and despite the fact that the observing older ninjas were impressed by the strength such a young kunoichi could bring herself to exert in the middle of battle, they were slightly disappointed by the lack of strategy Kiyomi used to defeat Itsuki. She then got off Itsuki and shook hands with him. Then, she hurried off to her friends, Sakura and Ino, to watch the rest of the matches. They congratulated her cheerfully and she happily thanked them. When the match between Gaara and Sasuke began, Kiyomi happily commented to Sakura that she was proud and impressed by Sasuke's development. She also stated that she could see how hard he trained and how much stronger Sasuke had gotten compared to when they were on the mission at the Land of the Waves, protecting Tazuna. 'Konoha Crush ' ''Main Article: Konoha Crush Kiyomi and the rest of the audience are put to sleep by a genjutsu as the Konoha Crush begins. Though she is able to recognize the genjutsu, she was not able to break herself out of it in time and was put to sleep. Several days after the invasion is successfully repelled, Kiyomi attends the Third Hokage's funeral alongside her friends and family. 'Sasuke Recovery Mission ''Main Article: Sasuke Recovery Mission Kiyomi was seen with her squad, teasing Itsuki for loosing to her as Kaito sat there with a smirk, Kaori a smile. After the failed attempt to stop Sasuke from defecting from Konoha, she was later seen with Aiko, relieved to hear that her friends were safe and promising Aiko they could visit Neji and Naruto together whenever they could. When they did visit Naruto, Kiyomi became inspired by Sakura because she was striving to be useful and powerful to protect others, regardless of the fact that it would not be easy, in fact, it would be very hard, challenging and tiring. Then, Kiyomi asked to be trained in medical ninjutsu under Kaori and asked if she could learn Strength of a Hundred Seal as well as learn how to wield Tsunade's monster strength. Though surprised, Kaori, Shizune, and Tsunade all accepted and offered to help as they did with Sakura, and Kiyomi's training with her friend began. 'Mizuki Tracking Mission ' ''Main Article: Mizuki Tracking Mission '' In the anime, Kiyomi and Sakura are to busy concentrating on their training to help Naruto on his missions. Once he returns, they happily tell him that they can successfully heal fishes. 'Sunagakure Support Mission ' ''Main Article: Sunagakure Support Mission '' In the anime, Kiyomi and Sakura, as well as the rest of the Konoha 11, are sent to Sunagakure to help the Sand Siblings in their fight with the Four Celestial Healing Men. Kiyomi and Sakura are seen helping heal the wounded. Ino, feeling left behind, asks if they help train her up in medical arts as well. Kiyomi and Sakura agree but Ino is dismayed when she is playfully reminded of the fact that she would be the disciple and student or junior of her friends during the course of their training together. 'Interlude ' 'In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths ' ''Main Article: In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths '' In the anime, about two years after Naruto leaves to train, another chunin exam is held. Kiyomi enters with her squad. During the first exam, Kiyomi, Itsuki, and Kaito are seated in different rooms and are tasked with the objective of getting a combined score of exactly 100 points on their written exam despite the separation. Itsuki does the same thing that Team 10 did: he contacted his teammates telepathically and assigned them the questions to answer. Then, they are given a bonus question: each team must unanimously select a teammate to disqualify. Team 4 chose no one and that was the correct answer. This qualified them to the next phase. Those who passed the first exam are tasked with a new objective: reach the Demon Dessert within three days in order to participate in the second exam. Kaito, Kiyomi, and Itsuki successfully do so and are given the same exam they were several years ago: obtain a scroll from another team. Team 4 is eventually found by one of the proctors, who brings them back to where all the other genin are being assembled. They were then told that the Chunin Selection Exams have been canceled; reports on the participants' performances will be sent back to their villages and their promotion is left to their superiors. When they get back to Konoha, Lady Tsunade promotes Kiyomi and her friends to chunin. 'Part II ' 'Kazekage Rescue Mission ' ''Main Article: Kazekage Rescue Mission '' Tsunade informs Sakura and Kiyomi of Naruto's return after two-and-a-half years of training. Both girls happily go to greet him but are disappointed when he gets into competition with Konohamaru Sarutobi on Sexy Techniques, Sakura rather violently. She then chatters with her old friend, happy he's back and then leaves after bidding farewell to her friends and leaving to inform Aiko of Naruto's return to Konohagakure. 'Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission ''Main Article: Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Kiyomi is later seen with Aiko going to greet Naruto but ran into Sai attacking Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru instead. She then talks to Ino after she arrives and then leaves with her cousin. When Team 7 returns from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke, Kiyomi and Aiko agree to go with Ino and her team to visit them in the hospital. She talks to Sakura and Ino about Sai and they converse lightly about the topic of Sai and Sasuke Uchiha's similarities. Later, the group of friends goes to lunch at Yakiniku Q. In an attempt to make friends with them, Sai gives them nicknames and Kiyomi laughs at Ino's nickname "beautiful", but soon gets her own, "runt". 'Twelve Guardian Ninja ''Main Article: Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, when Furido's 4- man team invades Konoha, Kiyomi joins the other ninja fighting of Fudo's zombie ninja army. She then becomes shocked when she hears from her friend, Ino, that the enemies are members of the Kohaku Clan and she also serves medical support for her teammates and allies. When the zombies are defeated, Kiyomi leaves with other members of the Konoha 11 to handle Sora's jinchuriki transformation and provide assistance to Team 7. 'Trivia *Whenever Ino cannot, Kiyomi fills in for her at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. *"Kiyomi" literally means "pure beauty" (清美). Aiko sometimes jokes around by saying that though she is pretty, Kiyomi is not as innocent or as clueless about the hardships of the shinobi world as people think she is at first glance. Her family name "Yuki" means snow (雪). *In return for the joke about her name, Kiyomi will say that "Aiko" (アイコ) was a fitting name for her older cousin as it means "love child" since Aiko grew up to be very kind and loving. *Kiyomi shares the title of "Heiress of the Yuki Clan" with Aiko *According to the databook(s): *Kiyomi’s hobbies are training, shopping, and playing. *Kiyomi's desired opponent is Sakura Haruno, though when a genin, Kiyomi wanted to see how she could do against Hinata. *Kiyomi’s favorite foods are anything sweet and rice, while her least favorite are pickled plums, squid, and octopus. *Kaito revealed that Kiyomi is a somewhat picky eater, but a seemed to be a good cook. *Kiyomi has completed 44 official missions in total: 14 D-Rank 10 C-Rank 13 B-Rank 7 A-Rank 0 S-Rank *Kiyomi’s favorite phrase is “Bonds always last” (債券は常に最後, Saiken wa tsuneni Saigo) ''and her favorite word is"Trust" (信頼, ''Shinrai) *Kiyomi's nickname "The Ice Angel" (氷の天使, Kōri no Tenshi) ''is not only a reference to her Kekkei Genkai but could also be a reference to her beauty. *Aiko and Niko got married on Kiyomi's birthday, April 17. *Kiyomi and Kaito got married on Mizuko and Sakura's birthday, March 23. Quotes *(To Sakura) ''"Well, bill-board brow lets be friends again, and I'm sorry for what I've said to you before." *(To Gato)'' "Don't touch Haku, you freak!"'' ' *(About Haku's Death) " He died the death of a shinobi, he deserved better and I can't believe he's freaking dead! I don't want him to be dead, please, Kakashi-sensei, tell me there's something or anything we can do to save him! Please!" '' *(To Sakura, when they were children)'' "What!? No, I don't like Sasuke Uchiha and if he means that much to you, to the point where you wouldn't want to be my friend over him, then I don't think we should even be friends! I hate Uchiha though, he tore you and Ino apart and can't stand seeing that happen to my two best friends! (Later) Really? Well, when you're a shinobi, all you're going to be is dead weight! you really are pretty weak, Sakura! You can't just hide behind those stupid books anymore! We're going to graduate soon and you really think that you can just hide behind your intellect, huh? Well, I've got new, bill-board brow, you can't do that! You need to become stronger than that, you need to build up physical strength and attack power, not just your freaking intelligence matters out there, you know, But wait, all you'll ever do is drag your poor team down, you're just weak!"'' *(To herself) ''"I've always said that I was going to be a strong kunoichi, that I was going to be the greatest medical ninja ever. But look were my "dream" has gotten me: nowhere! I can't even compete with Sakura, she's just so much better than me. Look at her, I mean she never gave up on Sasuke, she became a powerful kunoichi, she's one of the greatest medical ninjas in the world but, look at me! I'm useless compared to her! I've barely done anything, and I consider myself to be powerful. She's saving the world and she's becoming famous but, I'm doing nothing but cry and feel bad for myself! I need to surpass her! I need to help with something, even if it means giving up my own life!'' ' *(To Kaito, after his confession) ''"Listen, I love you too but there are three things I want from you, okay? First, lips that don't lie. Second, eyes that won't cry. Third, love that never dies" 'References' *The images were created on Rinmaru Games' Anime Mega Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Category:DRAFT